


Nightmare

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally for the inception100 community on LJ.<br/>Challenge: 10 – a surprise/cliffhanger ending.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for the inception100 community on LJ.  
> Challenge: 10 – a surprise/cliffhanger ending.

The architect builds the dream, the dreamer populates it.

Some minds are more creative, and buck against the bland recreations of reality that extractors find most effective for their task. Some minds are too disturbed, and carry dangerous baggage hidden deep in the subconscious. Even the best profiler isn’t psychic, can’t know all a mark’s hidden traumas.

The sunny park across from the towering skyscraper is supposed to offer the target a mental reprieve, to represent a place of safety. They’re walking there now, the conversation casual and the glances nervous as all around them, faceless clowns sharpen their knives….


End file.
